Expect the Unexpected
by N.Volkov
Summary: Four years after Reverse was defeated, Zazie is chosen to accompany his idol, Jiggy Pepper, on a scouting mission. But what they encounter neither of them could've ever saw coming... Rated M for future chapters. Yaoi; Jiggy x Zazie.


**Hello, my lovelies! As this is my first fanfiction, I must apologize for any misspellings, grammar mistakes, or any other horrible writing mistakes. Also, I do not own Tegami Bachi or any of its characters. So, without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

The last few days for Zazie had been grueling to say the least. Three non-stop deliveries on top of numerous battles against a variety of gaichuu had taken a toll on the boy. He shuffled along while his faithful dingo, Wasiolka, walked by his side. His muscled ached, he was littered with cuts and bruises, and the dark shadows under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep. Zazie was practically dead on his feet by the time Yuusari finally came into view. It took much effort on his part not to cringe at the sight.

It had been nearly for years since the disaster with Reverse and the Cabernet, and a good portion of the town was still in shambles. The Bee Hive and the surrounding neighborhoods were mostly rebuilt, but some of the outskirts were not yet so lucky. Even if Reverse had not succeeded in destroying the artificial sun, they had still managed to cause a lot of damage in the amount of time they had been around.

Zazie sighed softly and glanced down at Wasiolka. "We're almost home. Seems like it's been so long since we were last here..." Wasiolka rumbled in agreement, causing Zazie to chuckle weakly. He gazed out at the city for a few moments longer before continuing his trek back to his house.

It took longer than expected to reach the bustling streets of Yuusari. Zazie walked along, watching as other people weaved to and fro through the crowds, going about their lives. Some carried lumber towards the still-destroyed areas while others shopped in the marketplace. Through the throngs of people, Zazie even managed to spot Connor, Sunny at his side. Throughout the past four years and with the help of Connor, Sunny had slowly begun to regain her heart piece by piece, she could even speak a little now. It truly was a miracle.

Jealously smoldered briefly deep in his soul before Zazie quickly squashed it down. He was happy for his friend, and yet he was bitter at the same time. His parents' hearts had also been taken and he'd stayed by their side for days and days, waiting, watching, hoping that they would recover, yet they did not. He'd watched his parents wither away before his very eyes. Zazie quickly shook his head, casting the dark memories aside. There was no need for such thoughts now. He'd built himself a new life here in Yuusari and he was finally happy again. He was not about to go and ruin it with his own jealousy.

Wasiolka eyed him curiously and rumbled softly in concern. Zazie quickly snapped out if his reverie and glanced down at Wasiolka, giving her a lopsided grin. "I'm fine, bud. Don't worry so much. Now let's go home." Wasiolka purred and rubbed up against his hip before the two resumed their walk back to their home.

When they arrived home, Zazie was greeted by a weathered note pinned to his front door. He frowned slightly in confusion and ripped the piece of paper off of the door, skimming over the words.

_Zazie,_

_Please report to headquarters immediately when you get this message._

_Sincerely,_

_LL_

Zazie scowled and crumpled the paper up before chucking it aside. "This is bullshit! I bet that four-eyed jerk is gonna make me go on another triple delivery. Can you believe this, Wasiolka?" he grumbled unhappily. The Director had been grinding on his nerves for the past several months, sending him off on week, sometime month long deliveries. According to what he'd heard, he was working nearly twice as hard and long as Lag and Connor. He didn't understand why the man had been putting him though it all but hopefully he'd finally get some answers when he went to meet him. Wasiolka stared blankly at Zazie before heading towards the Bee Hive. He stared in disbelief for a brief moment, his jaw dropping slightly, before swallowing his pride and slinking off after his dingo.

The two arrived at the Bee Hive a short while later, the cathedral-like building looming high above them. Just as he was about to walk through the doorway, the double doors burst open as Lag bolted outside, barreling into Zazie at full speed. The two teenagers let out simultaneous yelps as they hit the ground, Lag sprawled out on top of Zazie.

Zazie lay there stunned for several moments before snarling and quickly shoving Lag off of him then scrambling to his feet. "Watch where you're going, Lag!" he yelled, his short temper getting the better of him. Niche was at Lag's side the instant Zazie pushed him off, helping him to his feet while Steak pranced around them. "Lag, are you okay?" She asked while looking him over head to toe, checking for injuries.

Lag smiled at Niche, lightly ruffling her hair. "I'm fine. No need to worry," he replied then turned to Zazie. "Sorry about that. I was in a bit of a hurry, you see. The Director just gave me some letters to deliver so I wanted to get a head out right away! So, why are you here, Zazie? I thought you wouldn't be back for a few more days." He frowned as he eyed his friend closer, noticing his slouched shoulders and the deep bags under his eyes. "You really don't look so good..."

"I know I look like shit, Lag. You don't have to point it out," he grumbled, letting out a small huff in annoyance. "I kinda just got back. That damn director left a note pinned to my door telling me to come here so here I am!"

Lag flinched slightly at the comment. "I see..." He suddenly perked up a little, the corners of his mouth tugging upward slightly. "Well, now that you mention it, there was a _certain someone_ waiting outside the Director's office when I left..."

Zazie eyed Lag questioningly. "What do you mean 'certain someone'...?" he asked. Lag just grinned broadly before grabbing Niche and Steak and bolting off in the direction of Sylvette's house. The older Bee sighed and shook his head. "Well, that was fucking strange... I swear that kid just gets weirder every time I see him."

Deciding that he'd wasted enough time already, he hurried up to Lloyd's office with Wasiolka and lightly rapped on the large double doors.

"Come in," came the muffled reply.

Zazie shuffled into the large room, quietly shutting the doors behind him. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked, eyeing the spectacled man hesitantly. Lloyd simply smiled and beckoned Zazie closer. "That I did. There's something very important that I must speak with you about."

Zazie moved closer to the Director's desk, stopping a few feet away. "And what is this oh-so important thing that you need to tell me, hm?" Lloyd held up his hand. "Before I tell you that, allow me to introduce your partner. You'll be working with him for the next few weeks. Though, I'm sure that you probably remember him," he said, gesturing back towards the doors to his office.

Zazie frowned and slowly turned back towards the doors. "What are you talking abo-"

_Oh._

The words died on his tongue as his gaze met piercing azure eyes that regarded him stoically from across the room. A pleasant shudder ran down his spine and the pace of his heartbeat nearly doubled as Zazie fought down the blush that threatened to rise. There, leaning against the back wall, was Jiggy-fucking-Pepper, with his dingo, Harry, perched on his shoulder. So that's who Lag had been talking about.

His head snapped back to Lloyd as the man began talking once more, a tiny smirk upon his lips. "Yes, you two will be working together for a while. I called him here as soon as I got word that you were back."

Zazie gawked that the Director and sputtered, "How the hell did you even know? I just got back today!"

"Harry spotted you on the outskirts earlier today," Jiggy stated, his silky baritone causing goosebumps to rise on Zazie's skin. "Oh. I-I see..." Zazie replied, strangely quiet for once. Lloyd cleared his throat to get the two's attention again.

"Yes, now as I was saying," he said, leaning forward slightly and interlocking his fingers. "I'm sending you two on a very special assignment. This is more of a scouting mission, so you won't be delivering any letters." He paused for a moment for continuing, "There are rumors going around that Reverse is trying to make a comeback."

Zazie felt his blood run cold as every muscle in his body seized up. "That... That's not possible... We took care of them, didn't we?" he mumbled, voice trembling. He jolted as a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder and quickly glanced over where Jiggy was now standing beside him. He hadn't even heard him come over in his panic.

"They are only rumors. Do not fret just yet." Jiggy said to him, lightly squeezing his shoulder before moving away. Zazie nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Lloyd glances back and forth at the two before continuing on, "Yes, well, I'll need you two to go and investigate these rumors, just in case. Better to be safe than sorry, right? I'll give you two a couple of days to rest up and get whatever you need for the journey."

Zazie, after finally calming down, raised an eyebrow at the Director. "So, um, if you don't mind me asking, why us?" Lloyd chuckles a bit. "Well, you two are most qualified for the job, of course. Plus, your dingos are also good for tracking since Harry can get a better view from the sky and Wasiolka is excellent at scent tracking. It was a no-brainer, really."

Zazie barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Uh-huh... So, is that all then?" Lloyd nods curtly and smiles at the two. "Yes, you're free to go now."

Zazie grinned and stretched his sore muscles. "Great! Now maybe I can finally get a decent night's sleep." Wasiolka purred softly in agreement. He turned toward Jiggy and smiled sheepishly. "So, uh, I guess I'll see you in a couple days, yeah?" The stoic man nodded briefly before turning towards the doors. "Come. I'll give you a ride home."

This time Zazie couldn't hide the blush that crept over his cheeks to the tips of his ears, his heart soaring. "Oh, um, thanks, I guess..." He followed Jiggy out of the Bee Hive and over to where his parked motorcycle rested. Zazie reached down and lightly scratched behind Wasiolka's ears. "You go on ahead, bud. I'll meet you at home." Wasiolka nuzzled Zazie's hand before bounding off towards their house.

Jiggy hopped onto his motorcycle and revved the engine, glancing over at Zazie. "Get on and hold on tight." Zazie swallowed nervously and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. The he leaned closer, his chest flush against Jiggy's back, and slowly wrapped his arms around Jiggy's waist. He'd never been this close to the elder before. It was quite intoxicating, almost like he was on cloud nine. He just prayed that the other man couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating at being at such close proximity. He took a shaky breath, noting that the older Bee smelled distinctly of vanilla and spices, and then nodded. "Let's go."

Jiggy made no affirmation that he'd heard him but simply rode off while the younger Bee whispered directions in his ear. They arrived at Zazie's doorstep all too soon where Wasiolka was already waiting for them. Zazie reluctantly pulled away from Jiggy and hopped off of his motorcycle, his heart still hammering away in his chest. He smiled dreamily at Jiggy, his hands fidgeting. "Well, thank you for the ride..."

Jiggy nodded briefly, looking as stoic as ever. "I will pick you up here in two days time," he says before riding off into night with his dingo flying high overhead.

Zazie walked into his house a few moments later and immediately headed up to his bedroom to get some shut eye while Wasiolka followed him. The large cat then proceeded to flop down on the floor, curling up and immediately dozing off. He shucked off his Bee uniform and pulled on a pair of sweats before crawling into bed. Sighing dreamily, he curled up under the covers and let his thoughts drift off to the man he had been with not moments ago. Jiggy was even more handsome up close than Zazie had imagined, and he had felt hard muscles underneath the layers of clothing while he clung to him on the motorcycle. What he wouldn't do for some skin-to-skin contact with the older man...

Zazie groaned softly and glanced down at the growing bulge in the front of his pants. "Fuck, I don't have the energy to deal with this right now. Damn teenage hormones..." He rolled over and tried to ignore his throbbing need, instead drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of this. I'm not entirely sure if I should continue this or not...**


End file.
